Supergirl Season 3
The third season of Supergirl comprises 22 episodes and 11 stories. Season Summary Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl (22/22) * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers/Batwoman (22/22) * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott (20/22) (eps 1-9, 11-16, 18-22) * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor (21/22) (eps 1-9, 11-22) * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman (18/22) & Cyborg Superman (9/22) (22/22) * Laura Benanti as Alura Zor-El (20/22) & Astra In-Ze (19/22) (22/22) * Floriana Lima as Maggie Danvers (17/22) (eps 1-2, 4-9, 11-16, 18, 21-22) * Zachary Quinto as General Dru-Zod (16/22) (eps 2-4, 8-11, 14-22)^ * Tracy Spiridakos as Lesla-Lar (22/22) * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane/Superwoman (12/22) (eps 1, 4, 9, 12-15, 18-22)^ * with Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl (22/22) * and David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (18/22) (eps 1-9, 11-16, 18, 21-22) **Note 1: 3x08 on, recurring previously **Note 2: 3x12 on, recurring previously Special Recurring Cast * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord (6/22) (eps 1, 3-4, 8-9, 22) * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers (4/22) (eps 1, 8, 11, 22) * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant (4/22) (eps 1, 4, 18, 22) * Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen (3/22) (eps 1, 8, 22) Recurring Cast * Paige Turco as Lara Van-El (13/22) (eps 2-3, 8-11, 16-22) * Chris Vance as Non (12/22) (eps 1-3, 9-11, 16-18, 20-22) * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage (Earth-2) (12/22) (eps 3, 8-11, 16-22) * Amy Acker as Brainiac (11/22) (eps 1-2, 7-9, 17-22) * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor (10/22) (eps 7-9, 13-16, 18, 21-22) * Glenn Morshower as General Sam Lane (6/22) (eps 1, 8-9, 18, 21-22) * Matt Barr as Tyr-Van (6/22) (eps 2-3, 8-11) * Greg Henry as Ral-Dar (5/22) (eps 10, 16-18, 20) * Harry Lennix as Commander Gor (6/22) (eps 8-11, 15, 17) * Minka Kelly as Lois Lane (5/22) (eps 13-14, 16, 18, 22) * Katheryn Winnick as D.I.S.C.O.R.D. (4/22) (eps 8-9, 15, 22) * Georgina Campbell as Lieutenant Asha Del-Nar (4/22) (eps 11, 15-17) * Robert Gant as Zor-El (3/22) (eps 3, 8-9) * Chris Browning as Ben Krull/Reactron (3/22) (eps 18, 20-21) * Briana Venskus as Agent Susan Vasquez (3/22) (eps 4, 18, 22) * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor (2/22) (eps 18, 20) Guest Cast * Kate Vernon as Diana Braverman (1/22) (ep 12) * Michael Weatherly as Kenneth Braverman, Sr (1/22) (ep 12) * Britt Morgan as Leslie Willis/Livewire (1/22) (ep 15) * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Black Canary (1/22) (ep 15) * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (1/22) (ep 15) * Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy (1/22) (ep 15) Episode/Story List * 1) KANDOR- {Lines, No Longer The Last, Kandor, Power Girl} * 2) Heavily Broken * 3) Human For Another Day * 4) A Luthor and a Super * 5) EXCEPTIONS- {Brave Enough, New Krypton, Brave New World} * 6) The Question * 7) Supergirl Reborn * 8) MEET LOIS- {Siblings, You Ruin Me} * 9) Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * 10) TRIAL- {The Trial of Kal-El, Nova Day, The Swarm, The House of Zod, Framed} * 11) FALL- {The Fall of Kandor, City On Fire} Trivia * First season to not feature Mehcad Brooks as a series regular. * First season to feature McGrath, Benanti, and Hoechlin as series regulars. Category:Series